


twinkle in your eyes

by yerimsus (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yerimsus
Summary: starcrossed girlfriends. literally.





	twinkle in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 1/2. inspired by segyeros’ blue skies. white clouds.

 

 

The first time Momo arrived at the heart of the galactic spacepoint of the city, she felt small with dirt catching up onto the toes of her shoes, its soles sticking onto the wet asphalt. In comparison to the staggering skyscrapers dotting the avenue and the buildings that dwarfed upon the wave of people oscillating back and forth, she felt as if she was awash offshore riding along a true ocean wave.

Specks of dust floated in the dreary afternoon sky, only for Momo to realise it was actually people—people!—that hovered above the busy city. Their jetpacks bursting waves of red and blue lights that adorned the unmarred sky above.

The city feels foreign to Momo even after years of having travelled back and forth from the city to the province, the feeling of unfamiliarity creeping up her skin never goes away. No matter how many times she tries to convince herself she’s done this before way too many times already—the feeling of dread still looms above her.

Sitting now on the bullet train that chugs and whirrs at her very feet, she leans her forehead against the cool window. The tips of her fingers welcoming her solemn expression reflected on the glass pane, the light flickering above her, just as a drone of a voice, heard just beyond the consciousness of her thoughts, starts rambling into the edges of her frayed nerves about how many minutes it will take until they have touched down on Seoul.

As she falls asleep, her mind drifts off to her home in another part of the country. Puffy white clouds marring the sky as the voice of her mother beckons to her, shoes soiled due to the wet of the ground from where she planted the soles just moments before. The branches of trees dripping from carrying the debris of droplets caused by the morning rainfall.

It was the province that breathed life into her, where she belonged. Not in the city with smoke puffing in the congestion of bodies or where the stench of sunkissed bodies mingled with the smell of rainfall.

 

Sana has never known what it felt like to be outside the city. All her life, it was second nature for smoke to haunt the echoing sighs of her breath. Never leaving. She doesn’t know how to breathe without the polluted air clogging into her nose, travelling into her lungs, expanding her diaphragm. Her body consisted of pollution more than fresh oxygen.

Lying at her back on the rooftop, she could almost pretend that she is nowhere near the city with the trail of cars hooting hastily before her, the fast-paced events of life that seem second nature to the people residing there.

The city is just strife with life — too much of it.

She could pretend she was nowhere near it if not for the people flying above her at random intervals (some ignoring her, some not at all).

Sighing, Sana closes her eyes and makes believe she’s nowhere part of the crowd she’s grown up in.

 

Momo arrives at the university with the same vigor she greeted Seoul: tired and sullen. Her boots stomp on the cracked pavement, the sunlight glinting off her sunglasses. The campus is already teeming with life as a new school year patiently reaches towards the end of their summer vacation. From here and there, a fiasco of bodies push and pull through the place. The smell of petrichor omnipresent in the air. She lets out a sigh.

“A new school year,” she mutters under her breath.

The university is alive as newly-painted walls and clean surfaces beam at her as she strolls through, the sound of her suitcase thugging against the stone-paved cement following her. She continues trudging through, inspecting the place through the eye of someone who has been thoroughly familiar with the campus beginning from the crippled plasters of the wall to the kind of water the fountain gushes through.

 

When Momo comes to, she stands in front of her dormitory, bated breaths sighing through the clench in her teeth. She clutches her keycard tight against her chest as she nervously wishes for her new dormmate to be late as possible, her untidyness being the main reason as to why she’s been arranged to move into a new room.

She starts. The metal clicking of the knob echoes through the quiet hall, the creak of the door opening echoes through—

“Hello!” A small voice greets her.

Aware of her position, Momo snatches back into reality, straightening herself and composure just as the door is swung open, and a girl standing at least a few inches taller than her, smiles into her expressionless face, holding a wad of makeup brushes.

The room emanates a faint scent of vanilla, the coolness of the room welcoming to Momo’s perspired skin. The butter-ladened light spills through in the empty hallway.

The girl is pretty: With long hair cascading in a series of curls, framing her face. Eyes twinkling as she observes Momo with unsuspecting, keen eyes. Her hair wrapped around in what seems to be a headband tied in a ribbon above her head. Her shirt falling down to her knees.

The girl reaches for Momo’s hand and starts again, “I’m Sana, and you must be.. Momo?”

Momo nods.

 

 

 


End file.
